With the development of science and technology, the commercially-available illuminated keyboard not only has a backlight function but also has the ability of effectively preventing light leakage. Consequently, the quality and texture of the illuminated keyboard can be exhibited when the illuminated keyboard is used in a dim environment.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating a conventional illuminated keyboard. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional illuminated keyboard 10 comprises a key structure 11, a sensor board 21, a light guide plate 41, a light source 43, and a reflecting plate 51. At least one edge region 52 of the reflecting plate 51 is bent upwardly to enclose at least one edge region 42 of the light guide plate 41 in order to prevent the light beam from being leaked out through a lateral side of the illuminated keyboard 10.
Generally, it is difficult to bend the reflecting plate, and the reflecting plate is not very flexible. Consequently, the process of bending the reflecting plate to enclose the light guide plate is complicated and costly. Moreover, since the current illuminated keyboards are gradually thinner and thinnest, some kinds of illuminated keyboards may even have no reflecting plates. If reflecting plate is not included in an illuminated keyboard, it cannot use the reflecting plate to enclose the light guide plate, and thus the lateral light leakage problem occurs. Moreover, since the reflecting plate is opaque, the reflecting plate can only be disposed under the light guide plate and bent upwardly to enclose the lateral surface of the light guide plate. In other words, the reflecting plate fails to be disposed over the light guide plate. The ways of bending the reflecting plate downwardly to enclose the lateral surface of the light guide plate and installing light-transmissible/light-shading structures (not shown) on the reflecting plate fail to achieve both the purpose of preventing the light beam from being leaked out through the lateral side of the illuminated keyboard and the vacant space between every two adjacent keycaps.